


almost

by hogarth14



Series: just friends, not lovers [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Goodbyes, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogarth14/pseuds/hogarth14
Summary: Part two of Your Type.You thought you lost Sam forever, and you were just about to get over him when he came back. Your feelings for him are stronger than ever, but he's still so emotionally closed off.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Reader
Series: just friends, not lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	almost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm posting this as a series because the second part has smut and I'm not too smart with this website so I wanted to tag this as explicit.

Present Day

In the last letter Sam sent you while you were away, he sounded excited about finally finding his mother’s things. After that, nothing. When you went home for the summer, you couldn't find him or contact him.

The lady said he just disappeared without a warning, and she put up a few posters and even reported it to the police, but there was just no trace of Samuel Morgan anywhere in the state. 

You spent a lot of nights crying, worried sick about what might've happened to him. You comforted yourself thinking he just probably left for that job he was talking about, and not that he was lying face down in a ditch.

Years went by, and before you knew it, you were frowning at your own reflection, unsure if you wanted to count the white hair suddenly popping up out of nowhere. You splashed water on your face and put your lab coat and walked back to your office.

Even though you tried your best to forget him, you still missed Sam. You'd replay that day you had a picnic with him in your mind, wishing things were that simple again. It was unfair how you’d put him on some kind of pedestal, comparing every relationship you ever had to him. 

“Got a patient for you,” Chloe barged into your office. It wasn’t unusual for her to come to you after a trip, covered in wounds and bruised up, but this time she was with someone else. The last time she did this was for a man named Charlie who had broken his leg.

“Good to see you’re alive, Frazer,” you mumbled, not looking up from your papers. “Is it Charlie again?”

“You think you could stitch this up, doc?” A deeper voice said and you looked up to see a tall man grabbing at his bloody arm. 

“Oh my god,” you quickly stood up and led him to the examination table. “What the hell happened?”

“He fell and scratched his arm on a weirdly sharp plank,” Chloe snickered. “I’m pretty sure he’s concussed, but I really can’t tell.”

“I’m _fine_ , Chloe,” he insisted.

“What’s your name? How old are you?” You looked at him, his familiar brown eyes searching yours.

“It's Sam,” he gave a small smile, and your heart fell. “Been a while, huh?”

“ _Sam_?” You gasped. “Is that really you?”

Your heart felt like it was going to jump out of your chest. All the feelings you kept trying to bury away just came surging back. Suddenly, you were 18 again, madly in love with your best friend. You took a step closer, wondering if you should hug him. It didn’t feel real.

“Right,” Chloe looked perplexed. “I see there’s a… thing happening here, so I’m just going to get some coffee. Don’t die, Sam, we have a flight to India in a few weeks.”

He simply chuckled and shook his head. “Sorry. This is Chloe’s job.”

“Nice to see you’re still as deranged as when we were kids,” you started cleaning the cut on his arm.

“I like to think I’m still as charming as ever,” he smirked. 

“Hm, at least I know you aren’t concussed,” you pressed the cotton full of hydrogen peroxide on the wound and Sam winced. “I might have to stitch this up though.”

“You’re the doctor.”

The silence was a little too awkward as you began to stitch him up. His eyes were on you, making you nervous. He was a lot taller now, tattoos decorating his arm and neck, his messy brown hair was longer and hung in soft curls behind his neck. Like you, he looked older, but he still made you feel the same way. 

“So,” Sam cleared his throat. “This is what you’ve been up to. What are you? Some kind of kids’ doctor?” He looked at the stuffed animals on the table next to him.

“Yeah, I’m a pediatrician,” you nodded. “Chloe’s one of my closest friends and probably my oldest patient. Other than you.”

“If I’m old, you are too,” he smiled at you. 

“How do you know her? I don’t think she’s ever mentioned you before.”

“We’re just business partners. I think she used to date Nathan.”

“Nathan? Where is he now?”

“Oh, he’s married. Can you believe it?”

“Well, it has been a long, long time,” you shrugged.

“Yeah, who’d have thought, huh?” Sam chuckled.

You finished off his stitches and bandaged him up. “Alright, keep this dry and bandaged for 24 hours then wash around it with _clean_ water.” You glanced at the scar above the stitches. “I’m sure you know how this all works already.”

“I sure do,” Sam grinned. 

It was quiet while you washed your hands on the sink. 

“It’s funny,” Sam said and you turned to look at him. “I thought we’d be more… excited, if we saw each other again.”

“I thought you died, Sam,” you felt a lump in your throat. _Don’t cry. Please don’t cry in front of him_. “You stopped sending letters and you stopped phoning me. I don’t know what you expect me to feel. What happened?”

“It’s kind of hard to explain,” Sam stepped closer and took your hand. “Please, let’s get some drinks sometime. I”ll tell you everything.”

“I don’t know,” you pulled away. “This is just too much for me.”

“Alright,” he sounded defeated. “If you ever change your mind, meet me at the bar on Main Street tonight.”

Sam’s invitation racked your mind all day as you looked after patient after patient. Of course you wanted to see him again, but he left you hanging for more than two decades, making you believe he was dead this whole time. Now he waltzed right in the door when you’ve been trying to forget him.

You sighed and opened the little chest on your desk. Who were you kidding, you still kept the stupid pendant he gave you all those years ago. It glinted in the fluorescent light, taunting you. _You know you wanna see me again_ , his voice was in your head. Sam was in your head again.

 _Fuck it._ You hung your lab coat up and grabbed your keys.

He sat at the bar with a beer in one hand, a book in the other. _Treasure Island_. Of course.

“Will you ever get tired of that book?” You nudged his leg with the tip of your heels.

“Glad you can make it, scout,” Sam smiled. _Here I go again_ , you thought when you felt your cheeks heat up. “Beer?”

“Why not?” You shrugged and took the seat next to him. 

“Rough day at work?”

“As a matter of fact, yes. My best friend who I thought was _dead_ for twenty-something years showed up out of nowhere. And get this, he wanted me to meet him here of all places,” you knocked back your beer. 

“He sounds like an asshole,” Sam chuckled.

“You have no idea.”

He sighed. “I never meant to leave you. Will you hear me out?”

You rested your cheek on your hand and gave him a look. “I drove all the way here, I don’t think I have much of a choice right now.”

Sam told you his story. Breaking into an old woman’s home, forced to go into hiding, shot and spent fifteen years in a Panamanian prison, _surviving a burning pirate ship_? It almost seemed too extraordinary, and knowing Sam, you weren’t sure if there were all just pretty lies.

“How can I be sure you’re not bullshitting me right now, Samuel?”

“Would this convince you otherwise?” Sam lifted his shirt, revealing the scars left from the bullets.

“Wow,” you reached out, wanting to touch them. You looked up at Sam and he nodded. “God, I'm so sorry, Sam.”

“You could say it's a miracle I even survived that.”

“Oh, definitely.”

“I guess life just wasn't done with me yet.”

There were no words left to say. You downed your beer. Somehow you’ve lost track of how many you’ve drank. 

“I missed you,” Sam looked at you in a way you've never seen before. 

Your hand was suddenly in his. Was he getting closer?

His lips met yours and you melted into the kiss. You've imagined this scenario for so long, it didn't feel real. _Please don't wake up_ , you thought as you wrapped your arms around Sam’s neck. _I hope this dream never ends._

  
  


It was a nice dream. You were reunited with Sam. He kissed you. All you felt was warm.

You stirred in bed, pulling the covers over your chest as a gust of wind blew into the room. Then, an arm around your waist. _Who’s that?_

You sat up in surprise, looking down at the hairy arm draped over your naked body on a bed you didn't recognise. Could it be? As you glanced to the other side of the bed, you knew it wasn't just a dream.

The motel room Sam was staying in looked different in the light. It was a lot smaller than you thought and you noticed his belongings piled up on the table in the corner. A bunch of books, papers, and some clothes.

Sam was gently snoring and you brushed the stray hairs from his forehead. He still looked peaceful when he slept, and it broke your heart to think of how stressed and lonely he was in prison.

“Mornin’,” he garbled.

“Good morning, Sam,” you lay back down on the pillow next to him.

He yawned and blearily looked at you. “Great view.”

“Shut up.”

You leaned over and kissed him softly, his hand reaching up to cup your cheek. Soon you were climbing on top of him, feeling him get hard under you.

“God, you’re insatiable,” you laughed.

“You’ve only got yourself to blame,” Sam gave you a shit eating grin.

Your hands were on his broad chest as he entered you. It felt as good as the first time and you hummed in delight. You moved your hips back and forth, watching as Sam screwed his eyes shut in pleasure.

His hands moved to grab at your ass, guiding the movement of your hips against his. It was slow and sweet as you took your time, enjoying the way he felt inside you. 

Sam sat up to kiss you hungrily, his lips making his way down your neck to your breasts, sucking on your nipple. Your breathing became more erratic as you held his head in place, tugging at his hair. Wanting more, you moved your hips faster. He let out a moan while his face was at your neck, kissing the hot skin softly.

Sam’s hands and his mouth continued to explore your body, teetering you to the edge. 

“Cum for me,” he whispered and that was enough for you. Your fingers tangled in his hair and moaned out his name as you reached your high.

He didn’t even give you time to recover when he flipped you over on the bed. He was inside you again, slamming his hips against yours, desperate for his orgasm. You took his hands in yours, intertwining your fingers with his.

“You feel so good,” he groaned. “I missed you so much. Fuck.”

Your back arched off the bed and your fingers sunk into his hands as your own orgasm hit you again, revelling in Sam’s grunts and praises laced with lust. 

He gave a few hard thrusts before his movements faltered and he pulled out just in time to cum all over your stomach. He collapsed on the bed next to you, just as out of breath, but he was smiling in contentment.

“Do you have work today?” He asked after a while.

“Yeah,” you reached for your phone on the nightstand. “In, shit, an hour.”

“Look at you,” he chuckled. “Seems like only yesterday I was reading over your history essays.”

“Where would I be without you, huh?” You rolled on top of him and kissed him. “I gotta go.”

Sam sat up in bed and smoked a cigarette as he watched you get dressed. The bed looked inviting and all you wanted to do was crawl back in and into his arms again. _Maybe I'll bring an overnight bag next time_ , you thought. _Will there even be a next time?_

“That's bad for your lungs,” you plucked the cigarette from his lips and put it out on the ashtray on the nightstand.

“Don't forget. You clean _around_ the stitches, okay?” You gently touched the bandage on his arm. “Call me or swing by the office if it comes off or anything.”

“Will do.”

 _About last night_ … You wanted to ask him more, but your alarm went off. 

“I'm gonna be late,” you sighed.

You were about to stand again when Sam took your hand and pulled you in for a kiss. It started off as sweet little pecks, but as he wrapped his arms around your waist, the kiss got deeper and you couldn't help but moan into it.

“Sam, I can't,” you pulled away. “I have to get to the clinic.”

“Go, save the world, one boo boo at a time,” he smirked as he kissed your hand. 

“You're insufferable,” you laughed.

“You mean irresistible.”

“You haven't changed a bit, Samuel Morgan.”

The air was cool as you held onto Sam’s waist with one arm, the other holding a picnic basket. This time, it was his idea to have a picnic at a lake just outside the city. He still drove a motorcycle, and not having ridden one in many years, you clung onto his denim jacket as if your life depended on it.

There was a picnic table and a little grill by the lakeshore and you set the table while Sam tried to figure out how to use the grill.

“Have you been here before?” You asked as you took out a bottle of champagne that Sam slipped into the basket at the last minute. 

“Honestly? No,” he smiled at you. “I asked Chloe and Sully, but they didn’t know any picnic spots, so I Googled it.”

“You know how to use Google?” You snickered.

“I’m not that old.”

“Sure, Mr. Radio Tower.”

Sam was proud of the burgers he grilled and had asked you to take pictures of it with your phone so he could send it to Nathan. He was in a good mood, reminiscing about all the trouble he caused when he was younger.

The sun had started to set when you both moved to the shore, boots off, soaking your feet in the chilly water. You squatted next to Sam who was skipping rocks on the water.

“I could never figure out how to do that,” you picked up a stone and attempted to make it skip, but it made a small splash and sank into the lake.

“It’s easy,” Sam laughed. “Here,” he placed a smooth, flat stone in your hand, placing it between your thumb and forefinger. “Now it’s all in the wrist.”

He gently pulled your arm back and forth, flicking your wrist at the last minute. “You just flick it hard enough to make the stone spin.”

“Uh huh,” you nodded. “You make it look easy.”

“C’mon, just give it a try,” he let go of your arm. “Just,” he flicked his wrist. “Like that.”

“Like this?” You copied the gesture he made. The stone flew off your hand and jumped off the surface of the lake before plopping into the water.

“Hey, you did it!” Sam gave you a pat on the back.

“What do you know,” you were smiling like an idiot. “Still a great tutor after all these years.”

“What can I say?” He was still the same cocky Sam.

You leaned into him and pulled your cardigan around you tighter. There was something that’s been bugging since you were reunited and spent more time together. You felt great around him, the old emotional and intellectual connection was back and probably stronger than before. It almost felt like there was something between you and Sam, but you didn’t know if that was what he felt as well. After all, he did reject you before.

“Listen,” Sam spoke before you. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“What is it?” You didn’t know if you were nervous or excited, but you were definitely anxious.

“This job with Chloe, it might be dangerous. Usually I know what I’m getting into, but I’m not an expert on whatever she’s be researching on so I’m really just going to depend on dumb luck.”

“You made it out of prison and a booby trapped pirate cave just fine,” you tried to lighten him up.

“Asav’s a dangerous man. Even more so than Rafe.” Sam looked serious as he stared out into the horizon. “Just… I just don’t want you worrying about me.”

“After this conversation?” You shook your head. “Gee, I guess I’ll try, Samuel."

“It’s just been really good the past few weeks,” Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to say thanks for everything.”

You looked up at him. “What are you trying to say, Sam?”

“Just in case I’m a goner, you know…”

“No, I don’t know,” you stood up. “Hell, I don’t even know what’s going on between us.”

“Come on, don't be so dramatic,” he stood up and tried to take your hand, but you pulled away.

“ _I’m_ being dramatic? You’re out here telling me your last will and testament!”

“I’m just being realistic, alright?”

“No, Sam,” you picked up your boots and pulled them on. “You don’t get to do this to me. I lost you once before, I don’t wanna do that again.”

Sam put up his hands in defeat and sat down next to you and you turned away in an attempt to hide the tears streaming down your cheeks. You didn’t want to imagine a world without Sam again and you were angry that he’d just come back out of the blue, make you feel like everything was alright again, then just take it all away again.

“Just take me home,” you sniffled.

You tried not to cry into the back of Sam’s jacket as you held on to him. He seemed to drive a lot slower than before, and it was agonizing being so close to him.

As soon as he parked his bike in front of your house, you silently got off, hugging the picnic basket to your chest. Sam was anxiously tapping his finger on the grip and you stood there, unsure if you wanted to say something to him. He got off the bike and stood in front of you, twiddling his fingers.

“Thanks for today,” you said weakly.

“Yeah,” he nodded once. “It was nice seeing you again.”

“Yeah.”

He took a small step forward as if to hug you, but he held back. 

_Hug me, you asshole_ , you thought. _Please_.

“Alright, well, I gotta go,” Sam took a step back. “Take care, alright?”

There was a lump in your throat and your vision blurred as you blinked back tears. 

“Sam,” you called, and he looked at you expectantly. What else was there to say, though?

“Yeah?”

 _Be careful. I love you_.

“Thanks for everything.”

Sam smiled softly, taking your hand and softly squeezing it. 

“See you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a third part.


End file.
